Alex's Funeral
It is a very sad day in Boston. The beloved Alex Corwin is given a funeral, but the not-so-beloved Libby Atchison crashes it, devastating an already heartbroken Dylan, and completely pissing off his entire family in this heartbreaking episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Watch a foreshadowing of a secret between Michael and Michelle dealing with Dylan and Sheila. Scene One Trinity Church, one of Boston's best known churches. On Copley Square in the famous Back Bay area, it is one of the biggest landmarks in this very historical city, but today, it is the site of a funeral. Alex Corwin's funeral to be exact. Everyone is watching as a very busy (and stone-faced) Dylan is dealing with the numerous funeral preparations, while his family is very concerned. ROSE: Mark, how is my brother doing? MARK: He's fine, Rose. He's been busy doing preparations. (Rose sees Dylan moving vases of flowers all over the place. He is not happy, in fact, his face is like stone.) ROSE: Why is he doing that? MARK: It helps to keep him busy. ROSE: He shouldn't be having to deal with all the details. He needs to mourn. MARK: Honey, your brother is trying to keep busy, so that he doesn't fall into grief. ROSE: He needs to mourn. MARK: He will, honey, but it is helping him to keep from depression. ROSE: You're right, maybe that does help. But how can he manage? MARK: I know your concerns, darling. But, for you, I will go and see how he is doing. ROSE: Thanks. (Mark goes to Dylan.) DYLAN (in a very controlled voice): Yes, Mark? MARK: Are you all right, pal? DYLAN (his eyes full of pain, but his face is stony): I am all right. I just have to make sure all this is taken care of. These flowers are so out of place! MARK (knowing him too well, but also not wanting to distract his momentum): All right, buddy, but you know we're there, right? DYLAN (his stony mask almost slipping, knowing Mark is there for him): Thank you, Mark. I will let you know if I need something, ok? Right now, I am fine. Too much to get done here. MARK: All right, Dyl, but know we love you. (He pats his brother in law on the shoulder, while Dylan gets back to work, but not without tears in his eyes.) ROSE: My God, he is really focused. MARK: It is the way he operates. He doesn't want to feel because he is afraid he will break. ROSE: You're right, he's always been that way. It's his way of coping. (Rose and Mark watch him concerned.) Scene Two: Brad, Ralph and Linda, who are watching Dylan setting flowers on the table near the entrance to the Sanctuary. RALPH: He is soldiering on pretty well I might add. BRAD: He's not mad at us, that is something. It's LIBBY he's mad at. LINDA: I know. My wish is that I could beat the TAR out of her for what she did to him. RALPH: I know, honey. But beating the tar out of Libby will accomplish nothing. BRAD: She would be a fool to show up here. LINDA: Yes, she would be. For once, I hope her good sense prevails. RALPH: You think she would do that? BRAD: No, because she just always HAS to rub the salt in the wound. RALPH: That is why there is a lot of security around here. LINDA: That is a mercy. We'd best go and find a seat. RALPH: Right. (Like Rose and Mark, they watch Dylan very concerned. Scene Three Sheila sitting down next to a very grieving Dylan. He took a break from working and is finally allowing himself to cry. SHEILA (gently): Dyl? Dyl, honey, how are you doing? DYLAN (tears falling down his face): Not good, Sheila. It's like no amount of work or preparation for this rotten thing can deflect from how I feel. I lost my lover. SHEILA (putting her arm around her cousin): I know, I know that, baby. It kills me that you are hurting and I know you are burying yourself in work, but you need to grieve too. DYLAN: I know, dear, but I am afraid if I do, I will be overwhelmed with grief. (Enter Cynthia) CYNTHIA: How is he, Sheila? SHEILA: Not good. CYNTHIA: I wish I could help. SHEILA: He's really taking this hard. (Enter Christina) CHRISTINA: How are you doing, sweetheart? DYLAN (the pain evident in his face): Managing, but that is about all I can say. I am trying to keep busy. CYNTHIA (gently, taking his hand): Darling, you're taking on too much, you can't numb yourself. SHEILA: Cynthia's right, sweetie. Let your feelings out. You've got us, honey. CYNTHIA: That's right, darling. That Libby won't get in here today. If she dares to try that, she is a fool and then she will be a goner! Scene Four: Michael and Michelle. Michelle is totally concerned about Dylan. The thing is nobody but the family knows that Dylan is really her son. MICHELLE: I am so glad that Sheila is there for him. She's been there for him ever since they were kids. MICHAEL: I know, Chelle. It's so hard. My son is hurting. The man he loved is gone, thanks to that Libby Atchison's selfishness! MICHELLE (her heart going out to Dylan): Don't worry about that woman. She will be destroyed, Mike. Believe me, she will suffer for what she did. MICHAEL: You know nobody else still knows about Dylan and Sheila being twins. MICHELLE: Except us and those in the family. And you know I will always be keeping an eye on him. I have ever since he was a child, and it hurts me that I can't go over to mother him. MICHAEL: I know, sis. But one step a time. Neither Dylan or Sheila know about their being siblings, and with all this, Dylan couldn't handle the stress. MICHELLE: You're right, Mike. If Dylan found out his true parentage, it could really break him especially today of all days. MICHAEL: I am so glad that even though he is unaware that you are his mother, you kept an eye on him from a distance. Damn that Shelby. She really stirred up the pea patch. MICHELLE: If it had been up to me, Shelby would have been given her marching orders and put out on the streets. And Angela Mercier would have been your wife. MICHAEL: Angela was a wonderful woman. But you know Shelby. She was arrogant. And had Shelby been given her marching orders, Rose would not be here. MICHELLE: That she was, Mike, and you're correct about Rose; but we will discuss that slag later on. Right now, here comes Aunt Patricia. (Enter Patricia) PATRICIA: How is he? MICHELLE: Not good, Aunt Patricia. He is working like a mad man, trying to keep himself from falling apart. MICHAEL: And he is really been stone-faced. It's like he is willing himself not to mourn. PATRICIA: He is trying his hardest, but he is struggling to keep from breaking down. MICHELLE: He does need to grieve, Aunt Patricia. PATRICIA: And he will, darling. MICHELLE: I hope so, Aunt Patricia. PATRICIA: And you know, I do know what you two were talking about, and I am going to keep it secret. If it came out today that Dylan and Sheila were twins, I don't think the two of them would be able to handle it, not today of all days. MICHELLE: So, you're not angry? PATRICIA: No, my darling. I am not mad, at either one of you. Your mother told me everything about this. She knew the whole thing, and so did your father. Michelle, you did what you had to do, and Michael, you have been a wonderful father to Dylan. So, you two need not worry. And when people DO learn about the twins and their relationship, I bet the family dynamics won't change. They will still be loved, and they will still be cared about. You don't worry about that. MICHAEL: Thank you, Aunt Patricia, I just hope.....! (A noise is at the entrance of the church. Dylan is in tears and is in near hysterics. Everyone is investigating.) ANYSSA: What the hell? MICHELLE: Oh, no! Michael, come with me, please. MICHAEL: I will, sis. (The family runs to Dylan who is sobbing in absolute fear. The entire company is fuming with rage.) MARK: Oh, NO! PATRICIA (To herself): Damn it! I knew she would try something this stupid! MICHAEL (irate): Who told YOU that you could get in here?! MICHELLE: You are not welcome here! (It's Libby!) LIBBY (lying): This is a public funeral! SHEILA (yelling): No it's NOT! RALPH (angrily): Get out of here, Libby, before I have you arrested! LIBBY: No, Daddy! I am welcome here too! SHEILA (enraged): Damn you! Get the hell out of here! I am not going to let you hurt Dylan! God knows you already hurt him enough. Can't you just leave him alone?! LIBBY (piously): Language, Sheila Harper! This is a church you know! (Sheila burns with rage at Libby's hypocrisy!) PATRICIA (angered): Get out of here, you interloper! Haven't you caused ENOUGH damage?! LIBBY: Lady, I have only just BEGUN! (She stomps up to Dylan, and she slaps him hard! This sets him into hysteria. The entire company is enraged) SHEILA (infuriated): YOU GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN! And leave your filthy mitts off of him! MICHAEL: You shameless bitch! Leave my son alone! PATRICIA: Get out of here before I have you arrested! ANYSSA: You get away from my cousin, you filthy slut! LIBBY (ignoring Anyssa and everyone else): I wanted to show my respects! Which I have NONE! Had your stupid cousin had just given me what I wanted, then Alex would still be ALIVE! (Enter Linda, infuriated. Brad, Barry, Michael, Bryan, Allen and Ralph go to the near-hysterical Dylan, who is crying hard now. Linda punches Libby.) LINDA: This time, you've gone too far, sister dear! You are leaving here, right NOW! (Linda picks up a screaming and cursing Libby and shoves her out the door. A guard comes up to Linda, very worried.) GUARD: Anything we can do, Ms. Atchison? LINDA: Yes, there is. Tell my "sister" that if she comes in here again, she will be arrested for trespass! GUARD: Yes, Ms. Atchison. (The security guard shoves Libby out the door. She screams as she is locked out.) Scene Five: Hannah and Craig. They are worried about Dylan's well-being. CRAIG: I can't believe she would have the brazeness to do that! HANNAH: I would beat the tar out of her for what she did to my brother. CRAIG: She is a monster. I hope she gets destroyed! HANNAH: So do I. Her attitude has ruined everything! CRAIG: She had no right to slap Dylan the way she did. HANNAH: He's devastated, and for good reason. And to have that bitch come in here and slap him like that was abominable! CRAIG: She will pay for it. She's gone too far! HANNAH: I had best get over there to see how he is doing. CRAIG: I will come with you. (Hannah and Craig come upon a sobbing and inconsolable Dylan. Barry VanAnderman is trying to keep him from falling apart.) HANNAH (gently): Dylan, sweetie, she won't get away with that. She showed her true colors. DYLAN (sobbing): She couldn't leave well enough alone! She never does! I hate her! BARRY: I know, kiddo. I know. She is a monster. LINDA: She will not get away with what she did, Dylan. NEVER! Not as long as I have anything to say about it, and I do! I promise you, Dylan, she will pay for this! And she will pay DEARLY for it! (Dylan is inconsolable. He is weeping in Barry's arms. Mark, Rose, Hannah and Craig are comforting him as well.) Mid-show Break (Voice of Emily Harper: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six: Pastor Evenson, who is officiating the funeral service. Everyone related to the Harpers is in the sanctuary. Dylan is seated between Barry and Sheila. Both of them are comforting him in their own way. PASTOR EVENSON: Today, we are gathered to say our fond farewells to Alexander Corwin. He was many things to all of us. Beloved friend; loving son; beloved spouse. He was taken from us very suddenly; and the loss is still felt. I have asked some of his closest friends and family to come up and speak their thoughts on Alex. (Sheila stands up. She gives Dylan a kiss on the cheek then she walks to the front.) SHEILA: The first time I met Alex was when he came to Harpers Falls and helped Dylan after his relationship with Kip blew up in his face. Alex was always there for Dylan. No matter what the situation, whether it's happy or sad, Alex and Dylan were always reliable and always dependable. Their assistance at any family function was legendary. They were indeed the heart and soul of the family. Alex, you are safe now. None will hurt you more. (Sheila sits down.) PASTOR: Any one else at present? (Dylan comes up. Everyone is stunned.) DYLAN: Alex was always concerned about people. That was his strength. He was always compassionate, and knew what to do for those who needed him. When he came into my life, I wasn't sure what to think, but his love and compassion came through. It's something of his that I will always cherish. They say you get one soul mate in your life. And to me, Alex Corwin was that person. And no matter what, even if I move on with someone else, I know that Alex will always be a guardian angel for me. To me, that is special. Rest in peace, my love, my angel, my......Alex. (Dylan begins to sob again. Barry, Mark, Bryan, Allen and Craig help him to his seat where he sobs. Sheila puts her arms around her cousin for the remainder of the service.) Scene Seven: A nearby restaurant on Copley Square, for the after service. Dylan is still trying to keep it together. Linda is catering the event and she is worried about Dylan. LINDA: I am sorry for what she did to you earlier, Dyl. DYLAN: It's not your fault, Linda. LINDA: I know, but she had no right to do that. DYLAN: What will be done? LINDA: I know you want to press charges against her, but I know you also have a lot going on. How about Brad and I pressing charges for you? DYLAN: I would really appreciate that, Linda. LINDA: It would be the best thing we can do for you, after what she did to you and Alex. Especially what she had done to Alex. BRAD: We will make sure that the charges stick. DYLAN: Thank you. RALPH: Are you going to be all right? DYLAN: I don't know, I am scared for all the days ahead without Alex. BRAD (putting a hand on Dylan's shoulder): We'll check up on you, when we can, ok? LINDA: We want to do that. DYLAN: You don't have to, but I appreciate that. RALPH: Our pleasure. Scene Eight: Outside Trinity Church. Libby is still trying to get in and rub the salt in the wound. However, she fails to realize that nobody is in the church, they are all at the restaurant. LIBBY: NOBODY will keep me out of there! I am going to send Dylan into a near nervous breakdown! (Just then, someone grabs her, and shoves her away from the door. And she is shoved into the fountain!) LIBBY: WHO DID THAT?! FEMALE VOICE: I did! (enter a very furious Amy Smythe) AMY: That is for what you did to Alex Corwin! (She then slaps Libby hard) LIBBY: Why the hell did you do THAT?! AMY (ignoring Libby's wailing): And THAT is for what you did to Dylan! I hope you get charged with murder, you bitch! (Amy turns her back on her) LIBBY: Come back here and fight coward! AMY (acidly): You are pathetic! I demolished you, and yet you STILL want to fight! You are pathetic! LIBBY: I made Dylan pay because Sheila would not sell me her fashion house! (Amy grabs her enemy and shakes her hard. She had never been this angry, not even at her ex-husband, Eric Andrucci!) AMY (enraged): LISTEN TO ME, YOU DEMONIC SLUT! YOU KILLED ALEX CORWIN BECAUSE SHEILA HAD REFUSED TO HAND OVER HER FASHION HOUSE TO YOU?! Sheila was within her rights to refuse to hand over her business to you! IT WASN'T FOR SALE! You really are a sick and twisted woman! And I hope you burn in HELL for what you did! And for all the pain you caused Dylan, I will see to it that you suffer for what you did! Alex's death WILL be avenged, and I will make sure YOU suffer for your antics! (Amy storms off toward the restaurant) LIBBY: This is not over, bitch! (She is grabbed again, and slapped HARD across the face by Linda!) LINDA: Yes, Libby, this IS over! You killed Alex Corwin; and you are going to pay for this! And I am going to say this only ONCE more! If I hear you tormenting Dylan for ANY reason, I will personally destroy you! (Linda storms off back to the restaurant. Libby is FURIOUS!) Harpers Falls will return to normal, tomorrow. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Funeral episodes